


Indigent - Orphan Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1218]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Disowned at 12, Tony joined a group of orphans and found that they had more morals than Senior. Tony never wanted to be like Senior, but just what did that mean for his life.





	Indigent - Orphan Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/31/2002 for the word [indigent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/31/indigent).
> 
> indigent  
> Extremely poor; not having the necessities of life, such as food, clothing and shelter.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #591 The needs of the many.

Most people saw Tony’s fancy suits and shoes and didn’t even consider that this wasn’t the way he had grown up. As much as Senior liked to claim Tony’s accomplishments as his own, Senior had very little to do with Tony’s life. He disowned Tony at the age of twelve and from that point on Tony quickly learned what the indigent life was like. 

He may not have been Senior’s son anymore, but Tony still saw how Senior lived and what he did through the eyes of a practical street urchin. The guy was pure scum. People looked down on the orphans that had no choice but to live on the street, but the orphans had more morals than Senior did.

Tony watched as time and time again Senior put his needs first over each and everyone. He regularly conned people taking their money and giving them nothing in return. Tony actually considered himself lucky having been kicked out of that household. 

He found himself a part of a group of orphans who were the complete opposite of Senior. They believed the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one. The older ones would go hungry to make sure the younger had enough to eat. 

It was this kind of thing that Tony took with him as he managed to get into Ohio State University and joined a fraternity. He chose a fraternity that had similar values, which also happened to be the jock fraternity where team was important. It was this mindset that allowed him to put the team first time and time again.

A bomb about to explode, don’t worry Tony will save the day. An unidentified letter, don’t worry Tony will open it. Gibbs went on hiatus?

Don’t worry, Tony will keep the team going no matter the cost to his life. That last one though almost broke him. Still he kept going.

He could do nothing else. His fraternity brothers and friends from the group of orphans saw what was happening with him and tried to tell him that sometimes it was ok to think about the needs of the one first.

Tony shook his head every time that was suggested. He refused to become his father. It wasn’t until his needs actually aligned with the team’s needs that he was able to put himself first and leave NCIS.

His friends breathed a sigh of relief as he left the toxic environment that was NCIS. They knew he would land on his feet. Tony had to admit that he was happier now that he was working with others who believed in the needs of the many over the needs of the one.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
